


Отпуск

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такасуги оказался в неудачном месте в неудачное время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск

Вечерний Эдо был придавлен духотой. Сколько ни вдыхай тяжелый, будто загустевший воздух, все равно казалось, что в легкие он почти не попадает.  
Хотя, возможно, дело было еще и в табаке. Такасуги с неудовольствием выдохнул дым. Тот потянулся вверх медленно, словно уставший альпинист, и растаял на фоне темного неба, оставив после себя отвратительный запах горелой резины. Вкус был не лучше — Такасуги никогда не ел горелую резину, но почему-то в этом не сомневался. Да что там, он бы не удивился, если бы горелая резина оказалась вкуснее.  
Кто же знал, что стиральный порошок («специальная формула защиты цвета, теперь ваши цветные вещи всегда будут выглядеть как новые») так вреден для табака. Вот если бы Такасуги знал, он бы обязательно проверил рукава своей юкаты перед тем, как засунуть ее в стиральную машину. Но в задумчивости он совсем забыл, что в одном из них остался кисет — между прочим, почти полный.  
Выбрасывать табак было жалко, к тому же в бюджете Кихейтай в последнее время нет-нет да и проглядывало дно. Пришлось высушить и курить. При определенном усилии можно было смотреть на это как на испытание силы воли, но настроение с каждой затяжкой становилось хуже и хуже. Да еще комары донимали. Такасуги прихлопнул одного, присосавшегося к шее, и брезгливо стряхнул его с ладони.  
Во всем городе не было такого места, в которое не просочилась бы эта липнущая к телу духота. Мир погружался в нее, как в теплое болото, и гнил, гнил, гнил — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше гнить. Даже в воздухе чудился характерный запах выгребной ямы, наполненной очистками, объедками, смятыми упаковками из-под йогурта и банановыми шкурками.   
Правда, потом оказалось, что он вовсе не чудится, просто Такасуги проходил мимо мусорного бака, у которого почему-то не было крышки. Он поморщился, прикрыл нос ладонью и ускорил шаг.  
— Молодой человек, — окликнул вдруг кто-то из-за спины.   
Голос был определенно мужской, но странный, как если бы тяжелоатлет пытался озвучить главную героиню сёдзё или хотя бы ее мать, кокетливую не по возрасту и посещающую косметолога каждую неделю. Такасуги пошарил взглядом по сторонам: впереди шли две девицы в мини-юбках, за ними шаркал согбенный старик с тростью, упорно норовивший под эти юбки заглянуть, на обочине спала бродячая собака. Значит, обращались все-таки к нему.   
Такасуги нехотя остановился, повернулся и увидел здорового мужика в кимоно. Кимоно было женское, в него легко влезло бы сразу два тяжелоатлета и еще осталось бы место для толкателя ядра, но на своем владельце оно сидело как влитое. Возможно, немного жало в плечах.   
— Молодой человек, — повторил мужик и растянул накрашенные губы в плотоядной улыбке, — мне тут яйца некуда положить. Не поможете донести? Совсем недалеко, буквально пара кварталов.  
Такасуги моргнул.   
Гомофобом он не был: фобия — это страх, а Такасуги ведь ничего не боялся, даже смотреть «Звонок» ночью и в одиночестве. К нему регулярно подходили с предложениями о яйцах и сосисках, и мужчины среди предлагающих попадались не реже женщин. Такасуги, закаленный общением с Матако, чаще всего пропускал эти предложения мимо ушей, стряхивал кровь с лезвия катаны, если знаки внимания становились слишком навязчивыми, и забывал. Но сейчас он был в скверном расположении духа и не мог не ответить.  
— Куда засунуть? — переспросил мужик в кимоно.   
Такасуги ответил еще раз.   
Мужик в кимоно с неожиданным для своей комплекции проворством шагнул к нему и взмахнул набитой под завязку огромной сумкой для продуктов, которую прятал в тени. Какое дурацкое оружие, подумал Такасуги, хотя чего еще ожидать от этих сексуальных маньяков. Потом он увидел, как в небе зажигаются звезды, слишком яркие, чтобы быть настоящими, и провалился в темноту.

— Мама, а не слишком ли сильно ты ее ударила? — спросил взволнованный бас, безуспешно стараясь сгнусавить под сопрано.  
— Да по-хорошему ее пороть надо, — отозвался уже знакомый голос. — Сама виновата, нечего оскорблять приличных дам.  
— Но эта шишка такая большая…  
— Ничего страшного, можно прикрыть волосами. Вон та заколка со стразами будет смотреться отлично. И добавь на скулы еще немного румян. В подвале она живет, что ли…  
Такасуги приходил в себя с некоторой опаской. В голове до сих пор шумело — сначала он чуть не решил, что лежит на берегу моря, но запах, появившийся в темноте вслед за звуками, был совсем не морской: тошнотворно сладкая мешанина цветочных и фруктовых ароматов била в нос, словно кастет. Потом он почувствовал, как что-то пушистое легко касается его лица.  
— Так лучше, — одобрил знакомый голос.  
— А может, у нее анемия? — предположил взволнованный.  
Такасуги осторожно пошевелился и выяснил, что ни к чему не прикован и не привязан. И нейролептиками его не обкололи: тело не ощущалось ватным, разве что шея немного затекла, хотя под голову и был подсунут мягкий предмет вроде диванного пуфика.  
Странные люди.  
— Анемия — это нехорошо, — с драматичным придыханием прошептал третий голос. Разумеется, тоже мужской.  
Сколько их здесь?   
Такасуги вдохнул, унимая пробежавшую вдруг легкую дрожь в конечностях, и пошевелился снова — еще осторожнее, проверяя, как много с ним успели сделать, пока он лежал без сознания. Удивительно, но он не ощутил ничего подозрительного — никакой той самой боли и липких субстанций в промежности и вокруг нее, и он вроде бы даже не был раздет, — и это, в общем-то, казалось подозрительным само по себе. Слабо верилось в то, что здоровый мужик в женском кимоно и с накрашенными губами оглушил его и отволок в свое логово просто так, без далеко идущих планов. Просто чтобы… Стоп.  
Такасуги быстро восстановил в памяти ход беседы. Заколка, румяна, подвал. Подозрения обретали плоть и, когда он вспомнил прикосновения к лицу, оказались в опасной близости к отметке «свершившийся факт».   
Приоткрывая глаз, Такасуги искренне надеялся на то, что первым предметом, который он увидит, будет не зеркало.  
— О, она очнулась! — воскликнул первый предмет, который он увидел. Это был подбородок, покрытый щетиной и толстым слоем пудры.   
— Повезло, — пробормотал Такасуги, щурясь на свет. Нет, он все еще ничего не боялся. Ему всего лишь нужно было немного времени на то, чтобы собраться с духом... то есть с мыслями, конечно.  
— Водички? — с сочувствием предложил подбородок и немного отодвинулся, показав своего владельца. Впрочем, подбородок был таким внушительным, что и сам вполне мог бы претендовать на роль владельца всего остального прикрепленного к нему тела.  
Кто ты, чудовище, едва не спросил Такасуги, но подбородок его опередил:  
— Меня зовут Азуми. Как ты, голова не болит?  
Такасуги приподнялся на локте и решительно огляделся.  
— Смотрите на нее, — восхитилось другое чудовище, то, что говорило с придыханием, и всплеснуло руками. На левом мизинце не хватало фаланги, из взбитых локонов торчали канзаши с белыми цветами. — Как она наклонила голову, это же тот самый угол «я-так-устала-и-я-так-сексуальна», верх мастерства!  
— Ванеко, не смущай ее, — хихикнул подбородок — как там его, Азуми. — Пусть придет в себя для начала.  
Комната вокруг была довольно просторной, но из-за обилия вешалок-стоек, тумбочек и стеллажей, заставленных манекенами для париков, создавалось впечатление, что тут совсем нет места. Запах духов и пудры намертво въелся в стены, обклеенные плакатами с каким-то блондином по имени Кёширо. Плакаты были все в следах от помады.  
А рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Такасуги, стояло большое напольное зеркало.  
— Ах да, водичка, водичка, — вспомнил Азуми. — Или лучше чаю?  
— Лучше водки, — ответил Такасуги, глядя на свое отражение.   
Он бы добавил еще что-нибудь из разряда фраз, вместо которых в телевизионных передачах звучит пиканье — очень, очень, очень длинное пиканье, — но все, что приходило на ум, казалось недостаточно выразительным. Он так и не смог определиться, что лучше передает грязь и несовершенство этого мира, заколка со стразами в волосах и длинные накладные пряди с фиолетовыми вставками или повязка на глаз в форме сердца, но ничего не вышло.   
Наверное, все-таки повязка.  
На всякий случай он раздвинул полы кимоно и проверил, все ли в порядке. К счастью, под кимоно остались привычные родные фундоши, а не какие-нибудь веревочки с кружевами.  
— Никакой водки перед работой, — сказал мужик в кимоно — тот самый, с которого все началось. Он стоял чуть позади Азуми и Ванеко, скрестив руки на груди, и недоброжелательно щурился. Такасуги встретил его взгляд и внутренне подобрался. Этот взгляд не мог принадлежать обычному трансвеститу, да и вообще кому-то обычному.   
Катаны нигде не было видно.  
— Мама, да ладно тебе, всего лишь капельку, — проворковал Азуми. — К тому же у нее сегодня первый рабочий день, наверняка она очень волнуется.  
— Хватит сюсюкаться с этой стервой, — нахмурился мужик в кимоно.  
— Кто вы такие? — спросил Такасуги и потянулся к лицу, чтобы стянуть дурацкую повязку. — И что все это значит?  
Мужик в кимоно — Мама — предупреждающе похрустел кулаками.  
— Не смей снимать. И хватит валяться, пора в зал. Гости ждут.  
— Гости? — не понял Такасуги. Отчаянно захотелось покурить, но трубки тоже нигде не было.  
— Гости, — подтвердил Мама. — Народу сегодня много, девочки с ног сбиваются, а ты все лежишь. И кстати, добро пожаловать в клуб «Камакко».

Такасуги, конечно, мог уйти.   
Но он не знал, куда чудовища спрятали его вещи, а уходить без вещей было… нет, не жалко, а нецелесообразно: попробуй найди потом такую же хорошую катану. И трубку. И юкату. И кисет. И… ладно, в общем, сначала неплохо было бы все это вернуть.  
Да и не мог же он вот так просто взять и уйти.  
Такасуги считал, что выгоду надо извлекать из любых ситуаций, даже из тех, которые на первый взгляд кажутся безвыходными. Вот и сейчас он напряженно думал над тем, как можно использовать это сборище трансвеститов в своих интересах. Возможности были, и неплохие: демонстрации в защиту права на гендерное самоопределение, пикеты, митинги против вмешательства государства в частную жизнь граждан, сексизма, гомофобии, дискриминации; в любом случае главное — участники, а повестка дня найдется. Все хорошо, что вносит нестабильность в этот мир, который давно прогнил. А то, что придется некоторое время носить накладные волосы и повязку в виде сердца — незначительные мелочи. В конце концов, если хочешь, чтобы по стране забродил призрак хаоса, то без легкой гнильцы не обойтись.   
Придя к такому выводу, Такасуги взял себе рабочий псевдоним «Таша Грей» и остался.

В первый вечер его посадили со странным парнем, зачем-то нацепившим накладные усы и нос.  
— С ним надо быть поделикатнее, — шепотом советовал Азуми, пока провожал Такасуги к столу. — Очень стеснительный и очень богатый молодой человек. Это большая ответственность, Таша. Выуди из него как можно больше денег, но не спугни в процессе.  
— Он часто здесь бывает? — спросил Такасуги. — И каждый раз цепляет усы?   
— Не то чтобы часто, но периодически заглядывает, — ответил Азуми. — Один раз, кажется, была еще и борода.  
Клиент до самого закрытия не произнес ни слова, только удушливо краснел всеми видимыми частями лица и даже ушами. Сразу становилось ясно, почему у него не сложилось с девушками: скорее всего, он и в постели краснел точно так же, оттягивая всю кровь в организме совсем не туда, куда стоило.  
Такасуги, впрочем, молчание вполне устраивало. Он вытянул ноги, откинулся на спинку дивана, откупорил бутылку вина и неторопливо пил, закусывая сашими. Он давно не ел в такой спокойной обстановке: вокруг никто не восклицал «Шинске-сама!» каждые пять минут, не слушал в наушниках на полной громкости странные песни, не твердил про развитие молодежи и не съедал все, что было на столе, до того, как Такасуги успевал взять палочки. Он никогда не брал отпуск, так что сравнить ему было не с чем, но, наверное, отпуск ощущался именно так.  
В конце концов он так расслабился, что устал. Душа требовала какой-нибудь деятельности, например, заказать еще вина, отлить, покурить.   
— Ты что! — шокированно дернул подбородком Азуми в ответ на вопрос о том, где здесь можно достать если не табак, то хоть сигареты. — Таша, твой клиент не курит, значит, и ты не должна курить, когда сидишь с ним за столом.  
Такасуги бросил на него мрачный взгляд и отвернулся. Азуми несколько секунд хмурился, потом вздохнул:  
— Только быстро. Мама прибьет тебя, если заметит, что ты надолго оставила гостя одного, — и выудил из рукава пачку сигарет. — Покури у черного входа.

Черный вход облюбовали кошки. Они пушистыми статуями свернулись на земле, удобно расположились на выстроенных возле стены металлических ящиках из-под бутылок, устроились на ступеньках. Такасуги их совсем не интересовал — наверное, потому что при нем не было никакой еды. Иногда кошки вели себя совсем как люди, а может, наоборот.  
Такасуги курил и слушал шум города. Ночной Эдо походил на бурлящую кастрюлю с плотно закрытой крышкой: звон бьющихся бутылок, гудки автомобилей, взрывы смеха, цоканье подошв об асфальт — все это сливалось в сплошной лихорадочный гул. Сначала он был просто назойливым, но в какой-то момент в нем почудилась опасность, шершавая, как кошачий язык. Она подкралась тихо-тихо, втянув когти и слившись с полумраком, и возвестила о себе дробным металлическим звуком.   
Дзинь-дзинь-дзинь.  
Что-то маленькое и блестящее подкатилось Такасуги под ноги, а следом из тени, падавшей от соседнего здания, выдвинулась большая фигура. Такасуги почувствовал, как волоски на руках встают дыбом. Опасность бодрила, как приближающиеся раскаты грома, и была похожа на глоток свежего воздуха в заполнявшей Эдо неподвижной духоте, а еще почему-то казалась такой знакомой, будто Такасуги ощущал ее уже много раз — именно эту, особенную, разливающуюся в пространстве легкой ленивой прохладцей.  
Опасность исходила от…  
— Простите, — раздался чуть смущенный голос. — Я тут уронил пятьсот иен.  
Владелец голоса остановился перед Такасуги и накрыл его своей тенью.  
Это был кот.  
Это совершенно точно был кот — по крайней мере, голова точно была кошачья. И лапы, одной из которых он сконфуженно скреб себя между ушей. Такасуги опустил взгляд на широкую грудь, потом на ровные кубики пресса. Когда он дошел до нижнего ряда, навстречу его взгляду что-то поднялось.  
— Ой, — окончательно стушевался кот и прикрыл пах свободной лапой. — Не сочтите за оскорбление. Просто вы очень красивы.  
— Я мужик, если что, — на всякий случай предупредил Такасуги. Один глаз у кота вывалился из глазницы и беспомощно свисал на щеку. Может, и со вторым были какие-то проблемы.  
— Ну и что, — ответил кот и помялся с лапы на лапу. Позади в такт движениям закачался хвост. — Пол — это не главное. Я против сексизма, гомофобии и дискриминации.   
Опасность, исходившая от кота, притягивала, как гравитационное поле, и, наверное, если бы при Такасуги была катана, он бы обязательно ее применил, он бы стремился нанести смертельный удар. Но катаны не было, поэтому Такасуги хотел подойти к коту и погладить его между ушей… нет, это выглядело бы не очень-то солидно. По плечу — нормально.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он. — А у нас много общего, да?  
Так они и познакомились.

Следующим вечером Такасуги сидел с прежним клиентом. Тот завил кончики усов и краснел даже сильнее, чем вчера, нервно вертя в руках черную кредитную карту.  
— Чем вообще по жизни занимаешься? — решил снизойти до общения Такасуги.  
— Я? — от растерянности парень уронил карту. Потрогал пестрый шейный платок, подвигал забавными бровями, провел дрожащими пальцами по волосам, щедро залитым гелем. — Да так… Подумываю податься в сёгуны.  
Да из тебя сёгун, как из Мамы балерина, подумал Такасуги, но вежливо промолчал.  
Кот выткался из темноты уже на втором перекуре.  
— Как работа, Таша-сан? — спросил он, неловко поворачиваясь боком. — Если тебя кто-нибудь обидит, ты только скажи.  
— Обидит? — фыркнул Такасуги. — Как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Мало ли что может случиться, — упрямо повторил кот. — У тебя же очень опасная работа. Наверное, попадается много извращенцев. Если кто-то начнет к тебе приставать, я вобью его в землю по пояс, даже не сомневайся.  
— Придурок, — беззлобно сказал Такасуги. Ему нравились те, кто вбивал в землю всяких уродов, хотя ассоциативный ряд разливал во рту тянущую горечь.  
Вчера, когда бар закрылся, они еще долго стояли под ночным небом, усыпанным звездами, и говорили, говорили; Такасуги давно не разговаривал так — ни о чем конкретном, без всякой цели и получая удовольствие от самого процесса. Кот называл его Таша-сан, Такасуги его никак не называл, и у них действительно было много общего.   
— Серьезно, найди себе уже какую-нибудь кошку, — хмыкнул Такасуги. — Неудобно же, наверное. И вообще, разве котов возбуждают мужчины?  
— Ну вот, как-то так, — повел плечами кот. — Не знаю, было ли со мной такое раньше.  
Такасуги уже знал, что тот потерял память и совсем не помнит, кто он, откуда и где живет. Такасуги тоже бы предпочел забыть кое-что из прошлого. Например, то, что с ним такое было раньше — когда он смотрел на другого придурка, без хвоста и кудрявого, который дремал под деревом и ничем не интересовался, ну, кроме еды, конечно.  
А дни между тем шли своим чередом, застывшее лето утягивало их один за другим, как смола насекомых. Один, правда, выбился из общей колеи — Мама тогда напилась вдрызг и разгромила собственный бар, потому что ее сын, Терухико, пришел домой весь в синяках, ссадинах и шишках. Видимо, это повторялось уже не раз — Терухико выглядел так, словно этот сценарий надоел ему сильнее, чем система школьного образования.  
— Просто подстереги их по одному, — посоветовал ему Такасуги. — Удар ножом в легкое — и никакого шума, даже не пикнут, будут только булькать.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу, — с сомнением ответил Терухико. — У меня нет ножа.  
— Тогда можно просто зажать в руке что-нибудь небольшое, — сказал Такасуги. — У тебя ладонь маленькая, даже ластик подойдет. Удар получится сильнее.  
— Правда? Надо попробовать. А откуда ты все это знаешь, сестрица?  
— Был у меня когда-то один знакомый сопляк, — ответил Такасуги после паузы. — Тот еще трюкач. Твоим знакомым соплякам до него как до луны. Я его победил, между прочим.

В тот вечер кот почему-то не пришел. И на следующий тоже. Зато к Такасуги подошла Мама, протянула ему конверт и сказала:  
— Держи.  
— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Такасуги.  
— Твоя зарплата, — раздраженно ответила та и сунула конверт ему в руки. — Теперь катись куда хочешь.  
— А вещи?  
— Вон сверток на диване.  
— А где табак?  
— И это ты называешь табаком?! — рявкнула Мама. — Да та дрянь пахла горелой резиной! Конечно, я его выбросила!   
Потом она отвернулась и бросила через плечо:  
— Пей лучше яблочный сок, идиот. Анемия — это нехорошо.  
Выйдя из клуба «Камакко», Такасуги отправился в магазин купить кошачьего корма.   
Он увидел кота на обочине — тот стоял рядом с какой-то девушкой и смущенно скреб лапой между ушей. Девушка кормила его с рук и улыбалась; когда кот увидел Такасуги, то сделал вид, будто его не узнал.

— Честно говоря, я не думала, что ты вернешься, Таша, — сказал Мама. — Но ты как раз вовремя, рук сегодня катастрофически не хватает, да и твой постоянный клиент уже здесь.  
Будущий сёгун несмело помахал рукой из-за его спины и поправил накладной нос.


End file.
